La dernière bataille
by Selemba
Summary: "Les forces des ténèbres et celle de la lumière se mêlent pour la première fois : la mort ne fait pas de différence." La bataille de Poudlard racontée du point de vue de Harry.


**Résumé :** "Les forces des ténèbres et celle de la lumière se mêlent pour la première fois : la mort ne fait pas de différence." La bataille de Poudlard raconté du point de vue de Harry

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, la correction est de Caroline (merci Caroline !) et ce triste travail est de moi !

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Je reposte cette fiction qui est enfin corrigée (avant c'était un peu la cata quand même) donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle vous dit quelques chose. Je l'ai écrite il y a déjà un bout de temps alors elle est assez courte et très éloigné de ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Je l'avais écrite avant la sortie des Reliques de la Mort et, à la relecture, je m'apperçois que je fais le contraire de la fin écrite pas Rowlings ! C'est à dire qu'au lieu des 4 morts 1/2, il y en a un peu plus ! ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Bonne lecture !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong>La dernière bataille.<strong>

Autour de moi, tout n'est plus que mort et douleur. Partout des corps, partout la mort. Ils sont tous étendus là, sans vie, les yeux ouverts, les traits figés dans un dernier rictus de surprise. Tous m'ont protégé jusqu'à la fin, tous sont morts pour que je vive…

Je me souviens de chacun, de tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Je repense à mes années à Poudlard, maintenant loin derrière moi, à tous mes amis, tous mes professeurs. Ils sont là, tous ceux qui m'ont appris tout ce que je sais. Flitwick, Chourave, Rogue, Sinistra… Même le professeur Trewlaney est là. C'est elle qui a déclenché la bataille finale, elle qui s'est lancée la première à l'assaut. Le premier sort, la première morte, le massacre avait commencé…

Aujourd'hui, le dernier des maraudeurs a été assassiné. Mais il n'est pas partit seul. Dans la mort, l'accompagnait Queudver, le meurtrier des Potter. Enfin, les quatre maraudeurs étaient réunis. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à se pardonner.

Nymphadora suivit son amant quelques minute plus tard, ses cheveux reprenant leur couleur naturelle dans sa chute. Elle avait mis tant de temps à se rapprocher de lui, à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il était hors de question qu'il réussisse à lui échapper encore une fois.

Tout l'ordre connut le même sort que le couple infernal. Un à un, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, pas un ne résista. Peut-être n'était-il pas si doué que ça ?

Maugrey fut abattu par ceux qu'il avait toujours tenté de détruire. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pu faire attention à tous les cotés… Comme une ironie du sort, il eut le temps de se retourner vers ses alliés. Le regard de ses yeux vides semblait lancer un défi : « Alors, n'avais-je pas raison ? »

Mc Gonagall mourut en tentant de protéger les derniers Poufsouffles. Elle avait toujours pris son rôle de directrice très à cœur. Et une bonne directrice défendait ses élèves jusqu'à la mort, ce qui avait donné quelques secondes de plus à Ernie, Justin et Hannah. Quelques secondes…

Mme Weasley mourut avant de voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, l'enfant qu'elle portait et qui ne verrait jamais le jour, Fred et Georges… Tous étaient tombés. La famille la plus rousse de cette décennie reposait maintenant ensemble. Seul Percy, mort depuis déjà quelques mois, lors d'une attaque au ministère n'était pas présent. Quant à Ron et Ginny, ils se battaient encore, sans une pensée pour leurs proches. Ce n'était pas le moment.

A coté, Luna, Cho et Neville, ce dernier ayant enfin pu venger ses parents, Lavande, Dean et tous les membres de l'AD. Ils avaient causé tellement de ravages dans les rangs des Mangemorts, Harry pouvait être fier. Il avait fait d'eux d'excellents stratèges, de brillants Aurors et surtout, des sorciers incroyablement courageux. Mais le courage ne fait pas tout. Face à la mort, ils avaient fini par perdre.

Graup, véritable tornade aurait pu nous faire gagner cette bataille si d'autres géants n'étaient pas arrivés. Hagrid n'avait pas tort, Graup était véritablement fluet pour un géant. Il mourut la tète transpercée d'un pieu et son grand frère le rejoignit rapidement : un des monstres ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi cet étrange homme se jeta sur lui, la vision brouillée par les larmes. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de question, un bon coup de massue et l'affaire était réglée. Poudlard ne verrait plus de garde-chasse.

Bientôt, au milieu de tous ces corps, une poignée de Mangemorts et quelques adolescents restèrent debout. Ron et Hermione se battaient toujours, le visage transfiguré par une haine sans nom contre ceux qui avaient détruit leur famille, leur vie. Soutenus par l'amour sans limite qu'ils se portaient et leur amitié pour le survivant, ils devenaient infatigables. Ils entrèrent dans une danse de mort et de carnage, sautant, tournant, évitant chaque sorts, ils tuaient tous les Mangemorts qui osaient lever leur baguette. Le dernier des anges noirs bascula dans les ombres et la mort.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, un regard d'amour et d'espoir, puis tombèrent en même temps sur le sol, touchés par un trait mortel. Voldemort était là…

Il leva sa baguette et prononça distinctement deux mots. Deux mots fatals. Un jet de lumière verte fusa de sa baguette, droit vers mon cœur. Je ne compris pas vraiment, il y eu un bref éclair orange, une vibration, un choc, mais je n'étais pas mort. Je lançai alors pour la dernière fois le sort fatidique, le sort de la mort. On ne détruit pas impunément mon monde. Voldemort parut surpris puis s'inclina doucement en arrière. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avait été battu…

-J'ai réussi ! Nous avons gagné ! Écoutez-moi tous, c'est fini ! Terminé !

Je me retournai alors et compris que j'avais tout perdu… Je m'écroulai à genoux sur le sol, sans un cri, sans un bruit. Mon cœur explosa, mon âme se brisa, un grand vide m'envahit. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens… Tous ceux qui avaient un jour compté pour moi étaient venus. Et aucun n'avait survécu… Même mes meilleurs amis étaient tombés. Et maintenant, je serrais entre mes bras le corps sans vie de celle qui m'était la plus chère entre tous, celle qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne…

Ginny n'était plus…

Passant ma main dans ses longs cheveux roux, je me souvins du bref éclair que j'avais vu. Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup commettre des actes inconsidérés mais celui-là dépassait les bornes. Elle entendrait parler de moi !

La lune se couche sur le parc de Poudlard et éclaire des corps, des centaines de corps de tous âges, de toutes tailles… Les forces des ténèbres et celle de la lumière se mêlent pour la première fois : la mort ne fait pas de différence… Une seule silhouette respire encore, à genoux, serrant contre son cœur une jeune femme rousse. Harry jeta un dernier regard vers le ciel noir. Un regard si désespéré, si douloureux… Puis, lentement, il ferme les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire semblant dire « attendez-moi, j'arrive »…


End file.
